


I can't feel the way I did before

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, MC has a backstory, MC is not oblivious, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Romantic Tension, every day we're spoilin', i don't know what to tag, jumin is bae, slight AU, spoilers for Jaehee's good end, spoilers for Jumin's good end, spoilers for Seven's good end, spoilers for Yoosung's good end, spoilers for Zen's good end, spoilers for secret 01 & 02, starts at day one, we're in the build-up stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're excited to start your first day at a video game company as a scenario writer! You are excited at this brand new opportunity because you've heard they made great games. While there, you receive a mysterious text message that leads you to an abandoned apartment. Thus begins your journey with the RFA, it's mysterious past, it's many messages, and the very intriguing members. What lies in store for you? Find out! Updates will hopefully be twice a day to once every two days as I'm trying to keep a backlog so everyone can enjoy this fevered dream of mine at a decent rate amidst my own crazy schedule.I suck at summaries.Also, as of Jan / 09 @ 10am, I have made some minor edits to the first two chapters. I'm a slight perfectionist... will try not to do this again!!Ch 1:   Jan 8   13:30 EST      Ch 2:   Jan 8   21:00 ESTCh 3:   Jan 9   9:00 EST        Ch 4:   Jan 9   22:00 ESTCh 5:   Jan 10 9:15 EST        Ch 6:   Jan 10  21:15 EST     Ch 7:   Jan 10 21:15 ESTCh 8:   Jan 11 10:30 EST      Ch 9:   Jan 11 21:00 ish ESTI suck at guessing when I post stuff





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm Athena!  
> This is my first time posting a fic, and my fifth attempt at a Jumin one. I think I've nailed it though.  
> Expect plot heavy chapters leading up to smut.  
> Lots of conversation is copied directly from Mystic Messenger which is owned by Chertiz, not me, and unfortunately I don't work for them. MC does for a male version of the company in this fic if you don't get the nod. Bolded text indicated things I didn't write, not emphasis on words. Those are italicized.
> 
> Now that we have the style things out of the way, let's get to the fic!  
> Please comment even if it's bad. I want to improve! Tell me what you want and if it works, I'll try to incorporate it. Oh, also another note, MC's birthday is October 5th, same as Jumin's. This is because I'm shameful and is it is my own real birthday, I want to ensure it's included. Sue me, but you'll love it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me. I present to you, "I can't feel the way I did before"

You were nervous. Today marked the first day at your new job, the first real milestone in your career. You looked up at the modern building with slight apprehension. You had applied on a whim, knowing the company wrote video games for male gamers. You were a creative spirit yourself and had drifted through your university studies before deciding your degree was useless. Your passion lay in storytelling. Now, with this new job, you would finally be doing just that.

 

You took a deep breath to gather your courage and entered the brightly lit and beautifully decorated reception area. A woman dressed in a navy business suit greeted you by name and led you further into the building.

 

"Today we want you to familiarize yourself with the office and staff. The project leader will be meeting you at 14:00 in your office to go over our current project."

 

She led you to a desk in the main workroom. Various desks with people sitting at them were arranged in groups, though all with a view of the others. Yours was on the outer rim of the layout, which you thought was rather fitting. Your host introduced you to the others, and you quickly became caught up in learning their names, talents, and roles in the company.

 

Time passed quickly by, and a few of the people seated near you invited you to lunch. You agreed, delighted that you seemed to have already made some friends, despite any reservations you had during awkward moments in earlier conversation.

 

The lunch was nice, the conversation jovial and easy. You arrived with a little time before your meeting with the project leader, so you pulled out your smart phone.

 

You frowned slightly, seeing a text from an Unknown number. You tap into it, and read: " **...Hello...?** "

 

You send back " **?** ", and put the phone away, turning your thoughts back to your new job.

 

\---

 

The meeting had gone well, and you were really excited to start work. The project leader had left you plenty of resources to get you prepped. As today was a Friday, you'd have the weekend to read and familiarize yourself with all the material. And, you hoped, to begin creating some of your own ideas to bring Monday morning. 

 

Your mood was high as you boarded the train for home. Out of habit, you removed your phone from your pocket. You couldn't help but frown again as you saw another message from Unknown, " **Can you see this?** "

 

" **Who are you**?" You reply. As you exit the messaging app, a notification appears and updates until there are six messages. You tap in and read his explanation of finding a smart phone while abroad.

 

" **First... who are you?** " You bite your bottom lip, your attention completely absorbed by the strangeness of the situation. You realize that you aren't in your normal messaging app, and you don't remember downloading anything recently. Your thoughts are interrupted by further messages.

 

Unknown wrote he was a Korean student studying abroad and that he wasn't going to give his name. You felt your blood rush to your ears and a slight foreboding in his words. His messages kept coming. You bit your lip harder as you stared at his question. He wanted you to contact the smart phone's owner? You looked around the crowded train car, a little stunned by the normalcy of the scene. You take a breath and consider before typing, " **Why should I help you?** "

 

You held your breath for a moment, but the reply was once again quick to come. How strange that was in itself. You assumed he must be very concerned about finding the owner, though you couldn't think why.

 

One message in particular sent off alerts in your head. " **Then God will be happy**." He played it off like his beliefs weren't important, but unfortunately you lived in a world where people tended to defend their beliefs in extreme ways.

 

You couldn't help your next reply, " **No. You're creepy.** " You were starting to feel a little freaked out. You weren't completely ignorant regarding Internet security and privacy but the realization you were talking to a literally unknown person on an application that shouldn't be on your phone was more than a little strange.

 

You put your phone in your pocket to get off at your stop. You hurried into a nearby café. Something about this situation didn't make you feel comfortable returning to your apartment. You didn't think that simply deleting the app would do any good, so you decide to spend some time figuring this out before deciding your next move. You order a drink and some food and settled down at a table near the back of the room. After taking a sip of your drink, you pulled out your phone to continue the strange conversation. He professed to not be a creep but then agreed he was odd. You found yourself nodding to the phone, thankful there was at least one normal moment here.

 

You nearly choked as he asked you to go to an apartment. He claimed to have found the address in the smart phone and had checked it out online. He then sent a photo of a boy with dyed dark hair and mint green eyes. He seemed young and sweet, and you did feel a little bad for judging him so harshly. You realized you probably would have done something similar if you had found a lost smart phone.

 

You finish your drink and food, preparing yourself. You send, " **Alright... I'm returning asap if something seems strange.** "

 

Once Unknown sends the address, you input it into your favourite navigation app and follow the directions. Like he said, it was in a busy area in the downtown core of the city. As you got closer to the address, you could see a gorgeous white condo building. Huge windows and balconies lined every floor. You felt a little thrill of excitement as your app took you right to the front door. You instantly were nervous as you could see an intercom to open the locked entrance door, and a desk beyond it in the reception area where a security guard presumably sat. It took you a couple of moments to realize there was no one at the desk, and another to realize someone was standing behind you. He had blue hair, sunglasses, and shit! A white stick marking his vision problems.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking at the directory," you manage to stutter out, moving to make way for him. He smiles in your direction.

 

His voice is soft and you can feel yourself calming hearing it. "Are you visiting someone in the building?" He asks.

 

"Yes," you say. You feel bad lying to him but explaining the situation seemed a little embarrassing. 

 

"No one should be left waiting," he says unlocking the door and holding it open for you. You blush, and wickedly hope he can't see well enough to notice, and step through. You thank him and stand for an awkward second before asking, "What floor are you going to?"

 

He laughs so you quickly explain, "I want to know if I should hold the elevator."

 

His smile is so nice, you think. "I appreciate the thought but I'm visiting a friend in the top penthouse." He seemed to sense your confusion and continued, "There's a private elevator."

 

"Oh, I see. Well, good evening then."

 

"Good evening," he replied before turning away.

 

The ding of the elevator snapped you out of your lingering gaze on that mysterious man's form. You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts and punched the floor button. You waited, fidgeting with your phone. The apartment was at the end of the hall. As you approached the apartment door you could see there was a password door lock.

 

You found it a little strange, and especially so as your phone rang from more messages from Unknown. " **Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.** "

 

You begged to differ but received another message. " **Is there a password lock on the door?** "

 

" **Yes.** " You reply, unsure how he'd know that. He compounded the weirdness by sending the password.

 

Curious, you type in the numbers and like magic, the door opens. Gleeful at the success and wanting to share, you send, " **The door's open.** "

 

As you peek inside, you're startled by another message. " **Why don't you go inside?"** You can't help the shivers racing down your spine as your thoughts are echoed on the screen. You suddenly doubt this situation and write, trembling slightly, " **Can I just enter a stranger's house?** "

 

His reply seems so rational and reassuring. He'll provide his information and you can just leave a note. In and out, easy. You reflected for a moment on the strangeness of the day and were looking forward to the resolution of this odd occurrence. You type, " **Then... Alright.** "

 

Something strange happens to your phone but you dismiss it for the moment. As you step into the apartment though, your phone emits a strange tone and the door slams shut behind you. Startled, you try the handle and find it locked. There's no password lock on this side, nor a traditional tumbler. Panicked, you look to your phone and try to bring up the call function. Instead, you're greeted by the messages of five people conversing about their daily lives. Confused, you sit on the bed to read.

 

\---

 

Several hours pass and you've learned and little more about your situation. You had joined Rika's Fundraising Association and had somehow gained a new responsibility to invite guests to a party. You were a little confused and upset with the situation, but someone named V and another named 707 had assured you could leave once they had screened you and looked more into who had lead you to what turned out to be Rika's apartment. You had digested this information over some canned soup you had found in the cupboards. It hadn't been substantial, but Seven had texted you to say he'd send a grocery delivery order tomorrow.

 

After dinner, you spent a little time exploring the apartment. You were thankful to find a washer and dryer which you quickly filled with the bed linens and some clothes.

 

The rest of the evening you spent reading the documents your work had provided, while taking breaks brought on by new RFA chatrooms. The conversations were lighter in tone, even if everyone was still a little wary of your sudden appearance. The work and conversations managed to distract you for a time from your situation. Locked into an apartment of a dead woman without any clothes of your own. The laundry was done and the bed remade, but the thought of putting on her clothes seemed somehow strange.

 

You manage to convince yourself it was no different than wearing used clothing bought from a second hand store. You just happened to know part of the story behind the owner of these clothes and this place.

 

With these thoughts swirling in your head you settled down under the covers. Breathing deep and counting your breath until it steadied, you felt yourself calming and finally drifting off to sleep. In a place you did not know, formerly lived in by a woman you'd never meet, forced into joining a charity organization, and above all, starting a new job. A hectic and eventful day to say the least. So maybe that's why you dreamed.


	2. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see glimpse of past timelines, images of the future, and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> night one

The room was filled with many sparkling points of light that twinkled brightly but randomly. You were spinning on a wooden floor, guided by the strong sure arms of a man. You were moving in such a way you could not glimpse who was supporting you and leading this elegant dance. Just as you came to a stop, beginning to feel yourself be pulled to meet your partner chest-to-chest, the scene fades into another.

The air is bright and clear, the sand a sparkling white. You worked as a travel agent once and knew how rare it was to have a perfect day at a beach, let alone a solitary one. You smile as you feel strong confident hands rest on your shoulders, and sigh contently as they expertly knead your sore muscles. You can't see his face when you look up, the brim of your hat obscuring your vision. All you could see was a halo of light. As his hands trailed lower, taking the bands of your swim top down, the dream changed again.

This time you were in another apartment, more expensive and spacious than this. There were some traces of a cat though you could seen none in the dream. Your eyes took in the scene around you, though you couldn't recall what you had just seen. The sound of the front door opening startles you, and the scene alters again as the door opens.

Soft notes of music play as the lights begin to brighten on stage. You feel a hand tightly grasping yours, and you return your excitement with a quick squeeze of your own. On stage, a man begins delivering a speech before breaking into song. You look at the hazy person beside you, as enthralled with the performance as you are with the reaction of the person next to you. She turns to you, about to speak when the lights go black.

Soft pin pricks of light resolve them self into glow-in-the-dark stick ons expertly placed on a bedroom ceiling. You stare up in wonder and examine the sky, imagining what it would be like to fall asleep under such splendor. You turn to make a comment to the creator and of course, you're robbed of anything further.

Next, you're in the bleachers of some strange event. On stage are two rows of computers, with a large screen cycling through big moments of game play. An excited young man next to you screams along with the crowd. This was a new experience for you, but you were glad to spend time with... but again, the dream faded.

You feel a shift as you enter this dream, as if it holds more significance. You're sitting in a restaurant, sitting across from a man in a business suit. His profile is different from the others glimpsed in other dreams. His was drowned out by light. He seemed over saturated to the point that no details could be gleamed. Looking at him made your heart race. He reached a hand out and took yours. You thought you heard your name when a different noise drowned out the last and for the final time, you were somewhere else.

Twin male voices laughing and another male complaining fill the already stuffed aisles of the toy store. You're aware but can't quite make out the profiles of the six people standing around you. One stands particularly close, and has a protective arm around your waist. As if he notices your shift in attention, he leans down slightly to lightly kiss the top of your head. He whispers something that only you can hear, but the words are lost as your alarm rings.

You groan, turning it off, feeling frustrated. You try to catch the last wisps of your dream by tightly screwing your eyes against the daylight streaming in. After a few moments you realized it was futile and got up.

Who knew what today held in store for you. But a shower was definitely the first on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen's not the only one to have crazy dreams!


	3. rich people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven is a hero and we relive a RFA chat.
> 
> day 2 - morning to midday

Feeling refreshed after your shower, you had few reservations on putting on a large sweater, tights, and loose Capri pants from Rika's possessions. You made a note in your head to locate the thermostat today as you shivered while entering the kitchen.

 

Your stomach rumbled and you despaired over the lack of food items in the abandoned apartment. Taking the scene in with a sigh, you realize you'll have to devote some time to deep cleaning the apartment. As you're looking for the cleaning supplies to keep your mind of your hunger, you hear your phone ring.

 

The caller ID is that of a man with short red hair and golden eyes hidden behind yellow and black frames. The name displayed is 707 and you answer it, hoping for any kind of good news.

 

"Good morning babe. Your groceries will arrive in about ten minutes, so I know you'll eat breakfast soon." He made the last sound like a surety and you couldn't help but giggle.

 

"Thank you Seven!" You paused a little, unsure if you should continue.

 

"Oh and don't worry about the bill. RFA has an account for miscellaneous expenses and V authorized it's use for things like this, so don't worry." Seven's voice was bright and reassuring, though you thought you heard a trace of anxiety. "Oh, and you can leave the apartment if you wish now. We would still like it if you could stay here for the time being while we look further into the hacker."

 

You take a moment to think about it. This apartment was closer to your new job. The apartment was comfortable if a bit dated and plain. You couldn't forsee any real problems from staying here, especially if this organization was willing to pay for your groceries while here, and that would save you actually having to buy and pay for your own. Plus of course, there were the curious sequence of events that had led you to this moment. You were too intrigued to leave and wanted to know more. 

 

"That will be fine, Seven. I already agreed to join and as long as this doesn't interfere with my other new job, I have no qualms about helping nor staying here." You heard him let out a long, low breath. "Did you work on looking into the hacker all night?"

 

He seemed a little caught off guard by the question. "You're not going to ask me what I found first? You ask about my sleep... You're so sweet babe but you shouldn't worry about it. Seven-Zero-Seven only sleeps when there is no justice to defend!" The two of you laugh before he continues, "That's actually why you can leave the apartment. The hacker had no distinctive traits but I haven't found any traces of any activity on your online footprint, so you're cleared! You're completely safe!"

 

"Well I could have told you that!" You giggled. The door bell rings at that moment. "I think that's the groceries," you say, heading towards the door.

 

"One second let me check the CCTV feed.... yup it looks like that's your delivery. I'll unlock the door, but I should go take a nap now before working some more."

 

You heard your phone emit the strange noise it did the previous day, and another electronic beep from the door lock. "Thanks Seven for everything. Honey Buddha Chips sweet dreams!" He laughs as you disconnect.

 

You open the door to receive your groceries and thank the delivery person. You take the large box inside and shut the door behind you. You wonder about locking it but, Seven must have been watching the security feed because you heard the two locking beeps from your phone and the door lock. Satisfied, you unload the groceries in the kitchen, smiling because it seemed like Seven had sent you ingredients for recipes you had tried or wanted to try from your Corkbored account. You left a few things out to make breakfast, though a quick glance at the clock revealed it was closer to brunch now.

 

Finished, and carrying a glass and your breakfast, you made your way to the kitchen table before returning for your phone. You had noticed there were new chatroom messages from the RFA members and figured you should get up to date and really delve into this mystery. 

 

Between bites of breakfast and sips of your drink, you read Yoosung and Seven's messages about the new party and previous ones. You found Yoosung cute, if a bit naive and innocent. Something about how he worshiped Rika seemed a little strange, and you decided to watch closely.

 

The next chat you read was from the more cynical Jumin. You stuck your tongue out at the screen at his lack of enthusiasm, but found yourself laughing helplessly as he began to talk about his admittedly gorgeous cat Elizabeth 3rd. You quickly realized his two big passions were his cat and his work, and his dream seemed to be to use her as a model so she could also be at work for him. You couldn't help but smile at this seemingly direct and successful business man go to pieces over an adorable fluff ball. You had already resolved to get to know him better due to his connection with V and Rika, but now you were sure it would be a pleasurable experience. He left contact information for a cat shelter as as potential guest, so you decided to contact them after you caught up with the conversations. The next was between Jaehee and Zen and had you in fits of laughter. Zen was passionate and seemingly single minded in his dislike of Jumin. You had seen the day before how easily Jumin got under Zen's skin, and figured that the teasing was how he relaxed. Poor Jaehee, you thought, working for a man that drives her dream man crazy. You shook your head with a smile. How had those two not got together yet? You might need to fix that. 

 

Breakfast finished, you put away the dishes and settle down on the couch to read Seven's update (nothing new there) and various other things. You stare at the cars and realize that maybe Seven was a professional hacker actually working for an organization. So many interesting ways to uncover the truths, so you resolve to just get to know every RFA members the best you can.

 

You remember to send an email to the cat shelter, and open the app to discover there already is 1 unread message. Figuring Jaehee must have already contacted them, you type a reply, happy that the task, though important, seems simple and straightforward. With no new chats open, you resolve yourself to beginning to clean. A couple hours of dusting, vacuuming, and scrubbing are interrupted by a notification. Looking around at your progress you decide to take at break. Settling down on the couch once more you find a chatroom with Yoosung, Jaehee, and Jumin.

 

You giggle at Jaehee's typo and write to the silent participant, " **Jumin, did you eat lunch?** " After confirming he did, Yoosung shares a picture of his own meal, which you agree doesn't look very good. You smile wide as you read Jumin's messages. He really did seem in another world. Your smile cracked a little at the thought, and you felt a flutter in your chest. You shook your head and caught up with the conversation. You comment that having a maid who cooks for you would basically be like having a mom.

 

You smiled at Jaehee's agreement, liking the woman more and more. She seemed a warm person, though definitely overworked. Jaehee was even firm with her boss as she side stepped Jumin's further comments about personal chefs and changed the topic to Seven again.

 

Your eyes pop out when Jumin says Seven's insurance would be about 70% of Jaehee's wage. You type out a reply, thankful that at least Jaehee's efforts are monetarily rewarded. Her replies are uncomfortable, which make you a little sad, but Jumin's compliment cancelled it out.

 

With the topic of your safety raised, you share some of the lingering doubt you had after this morning. Though Seven said you could leave the apartment when you wanted, you weren't sure how to unlock the door. So far it had happened either by itself or by Seven. You asked the others, " **Am I really safe?** "

 

Though Jumin expresses his trust in V and his decisions, you can't help but still feel a little apprehensive. " **I'm a bit nervous to be honest, since I don't know V at all.** " Well, admittedly you didn't know anyone in the RFA, but five were at least available throughout the day.

 

You feel a chill as Yoosung and Jaehee reveal their reservations about V and his secret keeping. It seemed V had the most authority and the others couldn't go forward with any of their previous charity events without his consent. He seemed to have been this way since Rika died and had only really contacted Seven since then. Remembering earlier your thoughts on Seven as a professional hacker, you ask, " **So Seven works for RFA and as a hacker too.** "

 

As you digest the information Jaehee gives you, you decide that maybe the sensitivity of the information really was what was at stake. You had not really considered the type of people that would donate at an RFA charity event. You type a reply saying maybe V and Seven really are just trying to keep everything and everyone safe.

 

You feel strange butterflies in your stomach as Jumin agrees with you, and are thankful for the change in conversation as a distraction. You repeat Seven's maid's odd name. Though Jumin doesn't seem to be interested in Seven and his secrecy, you can't help but inquire if anyone knew where he worked. You wanted to know if your hunch was right.

 

Instead you find yourself laughing at Jumin commenting on how the Underworld needed exterminators. You find yourself laughing harder as you realize he was serious, but you find the idea sweet albeit in a strange surreal way.

 

Jaehee pointed out the conversation was now sidetracked but you enjoyed the banter between the rich and slightly out of touch Jumin and Yoosung. He further cemented this through a metaphor. You couldn't help remarking, " **I guess businessmen really do think differently** ," which he seemed to take as a compliment. Jaehee then thought of a guest to invite and you agreed. Yoosung then had to go, shortly followed by Jaehee and Jumin. You wished Jumin good luck, and smiled, feeling that yes, today would be a good day.

 

Looking around the apartment, you decide to finish your cleaning before turning to reviewing some more documents for work. Though this situation was so surreal, you at least were able to focus a little better than if you had been at home. There wasn't nearly as much to fix up in Rika's apartment as there was in your own. You felt a little guilty about that, but then again, this apartment looked barely lived in. V and Seven had warned you to not look too much into the apartment as there were various alarms, but you still imagined what kind of secrets could possibly be hidden. Probably just a boring stack of papers with idle information about celebrities and the charity's various rich donators. That didn't explain the lack of personal items on display though. You didn't see any personal photos, knick-knacks, and hadn't stumbled upon any stray hair ties. You wondered about that. Supposedly no one had been to this apartment since Rika had died.

 

You took your time cleaning, looking for any tell-tale signs of the person who had lived here once. It was a little disturbing, and you resolved to ask Seven about how you can actually leave the apartment now that he had given the okay. A little reluctant to broach the subject quite yet, as you felt like a fool for not thinking of it earlier, you settle down amidst your work papers once more, and pull some towards you. You were just beginning to get into the character profiles, and couldn't wait to discover what kind of characters you'd be working with. Hopefully, people as engaging as the RFA members. A strange thought, but one you didn't linger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corkbored... get it, get it? It's terrible, shoot me .-.
> 
> Also, yeah, totally using my original playthrough of Jumin's story.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, also, I appreciate your views, kudos, and subscribes <3 makes me happy to keep writing!


	4. phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we relive a chat, Seven is Seven, and we have an unscripted phone call with Jumin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post.

Surrounded by various stacks of papers, you've been studying up for your writing job for the last couple of hours. You had a quick bite to eat for lunch, but you're too distracted by thoughts of the game to look at your phone. Around 14:20 you hear your ringtone so you stop what you're doing and grab it.

 

You breath catches in your throat as you take in the name and contact picture on the screen. He was calling you? Now? You cast an eye down to look at the state of yourself, and quickly realized how foolish you were being. He wouldn't be able to tell what you were wearing from a phone call, obviously! Still flustered, you answered with a tentative, " **Hello**?"

 

" **Hello, this is Jumin Han. I called just to see how you are doing. You sound fine so I guess I can hang up.** "

 

You can't help the words escaping your lips and you don't get a chance to think before you say them, " **Don't hang up yet!** "

 

He seems surprised but recovers quickly. " **Hmm? Oh.. if you'd like to talk longer, I'll try coming up with a discussion topic. But my topics can be boring... Let's see...** " You could feel your face growing red at his words. He had really only called to see how you were? As far as first conversations went, this was a strange one, but rather nice in a way. As he began to explain about Vitamin D and the information taught to him by his nutritionist, you were caught up in the rhythm of his deep voice. It was soothing and smooth, the kind of voice you couldn't help but imagine what it would sound like speaking certain words in various ways.

 

  
**"...Is this too boring for you? You're not responding.** " You bring your attention back to the conversation, a little guilty where your thoughts had wandered off to. He continued, " **Then let me change the subject to something more entertaining. I once saw a science fiction movie about a person who burns under the sunlight. It wasn't really my taste though.** "

 

You smiled at that, thankful to be on slightly more familiar territory, " **You don't like science fiction?** " you ask.

 

" **I value stories based on imagination, but unless there is a lesson applicable to reality, I consider it pointless.** " You considered his comment as he explained about Luciel and his quest for a cream that grants superpowers. As Jumin brings the conversation back around to the subject of lunch, you can't help but smile.

 

You decide to tease him as you say, " **I'm only going to eat one meal a day to lose weight.** "

 

His response was kind, telling you weight was just a number and health was most important. " **If you insist on eating one meal a day I suppose I can't force you to do otherwise. But since you are our guest coordinator, I'd appreciate it if you could care more for your health.** " Though his tone was still business-like, you could feel your cheeks grow red again. You really loved hearing him talk. " **...I have some work to take care of so I must go. I hope you have a good day. Good bye.** "

 

" **Good bye** ," you manage to say before disconnecting. You take a deep breath, trying to collect yourself. He was such an interesting man, one you were still not quite sure how to figure out. He seemed to be distant but even this one phone call had revealed a deeper side. It seemed the loyalty and consideration he displayed towards V was extended to all the members of the RFA. You were glad that he and the other members had accepted you so full heartedly already.

 

With that in mind, you called Seven, who picked up after the third ring. "Calling me again babe? Did you miss talking to me that much?"

 

You laugh and reply, "Well, you are the man with many secrets and lots of answers."

 

"That I am babe, that I am. Now, what can I do for you lovely lady?" He too had a very nice voice, you thought, though his was more revealing than Jumin's. Whereas Jumin did not reveal much in his tone, you could hear hints and subtle notes of underlying emotions in Seven's.

 

"Well, I'm wondering how exactly I can leave the apartment? I've heard my phone make this weird noise and then the door lock beep but I don't know how to do it myself."

 

"Trying to escape your tower princess~ how naughty~" He teased. You could hear the sound of mouse clicks and the rapid clatter of keyboard buttons. "There. I've updated your RFA app so there's an icon to unlock the apartment door. And I added a widget to your home screen, plus I made you a snazzy new RFA icon for your home screen. Isn't God Seven the best god?" His tone was bright and sounded a lot better than this morning after his all-nighter.

 

"Seven... did you hack into my phone?" You ask him cautiously.

 

"What? No~ I didn't have to hack in! I just updated some permissions through the core database code for your RFA app and pushed some actions through! Not hacking at all!" He talked quickly, still apparently having plenty of fun.

 

"Seven, that's hacking!" But you can't help but laugh, "Thank you though. But next time, please tell me if you're going to do something like that. You promised to respect my privacy, remember?"

 

"Yes, yes, I remember." He was quiet for a couple of moments and then spoke low, "I've been watching the security feed and everything seems fine, but I can't see you once you leave. Will you call me and Jumin if anything strange happens? I'll be able to trace you, but Jumin will be able to send security guards to your location. Please stay alert and vigilant."

 

His serious tone caught you off guard, so your voice trembled a little as you spoke, "I'll yell Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender of Justice, come save me!" His laugh made you smile and you added, "I will Seven, thank you for being concerned about my safety. I appreciate it."

 

"Of course," He speaks your name softly and then hesitates, before continuing with something you're sure is not what he wanted to say, "I should get back to work now. It was nice talking to you. Have a good day."

 

"Thanks Seven, you too. Good bye and good luck." You disconnected, feeling a little ball of warmth in your stomach. You were touched by Seven's concern, but felt it may be guilt since you had been lead into this situation. You were sure there was something else causing Seven's apprehension, and you were determined to find it out. You found your thoughts drifting back to Jumin though. Seven had said Jumin would be able to send security guards to you. You wondered about him. What kind of life had he led being the only heir to a successful and large national export company? If Jaehee and her caliber of skill was anything to go by, you were certain that Jumin too was an exceptional business person.

 

You shook your head to get off that train of thought, but the smile remained on your face. As you settled back amidst your work papers, you found yourself even more intrigued by the content. You company was currently developing a video game for male gamers that had a romantic storyline with multiple possible partners. It was more engaging than previous titles in the field, and you were excited to be in the process. The thought that your situation with the RFA closed mirrored the proposed outline for the game before completely went over your head. You were too busy imagining possibilities, both those for creative fiction, and even some for your strange reality.


	5. conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jumin is teased by Seven and you have another phone call.

Time passed quickly and suddenly it was dinner. You prepared something, grateful again for the delivery of groceries. As you brought your meal to the table, you tapped into the RFA chatroom, and into the log. You skimmed through what you had missing, smiling to yourself. This group was very close, and seemed more like a family at times than an organization. Once finished, you found a new chatroom with Seven inside.

 

MC: **Cheer up Seven O Seven! Sevenny! Sevv! Lovely Seven!**  You couldn't help laughing as he responded excitedly, then wrote,

Seven: **Seriously,**  


**I have so much work these days.**

**Too much!!!**

**Just feels like air=work right now...**

**I wanna get rid of my stress...**

**I wanna mess with someone...!!!**

As if on cue, Jumin enters the chatroom, and your heart beats a little faster. You greet him with a simple " **Jumin, hello.** " and confirmed that Seven was trying to pull a prank on him. The dynamic of the group was always lively, and you were glad you had an opportunity to converse with him. You nearly knocked over your cup as you read Seven's new messages.

 

Seven: **Jumin,**  


**do u like girls? or not?**

Jumin: **Which girl?**  


_**Please make it clear who you are referring to.** _

Seven: **Just girls in general~!**  


It took you a moment to catch your breath. Seven couldn't know about your developing crush on Jumin, so he was probably just teasing Jumin for the fun of it. Still, you couldn't help wondering...

 

MC: **I think your question has to be more specific**.

 

Your eyes widen as Seven writes your name. Damn! No way! But then your heart sinks a little though Jumin is only stating the truth when he says he doesn't know you well enough to like or dislike you. That wasn't too bad, was it? You felt this was suddenly a little too intimate, especially if the conversation was not heading in the direction you wanted. Seven continued to tease Jumin however, and asks if he's ever dated.

 

Jumin: **Do you want me to answer that crude question?**  


MC: **Please don't ask such private questions;;**  


 

  
_Especially if I won't like the answers_ , you silently add.

 

You feel your heart crack a bit as Jumin answers at Seven's insistence.

 

Jumin: **If I must answer that question,**  


_**I'd like to refrain from getting involved with women, for personal reasons.** _

__

You wondered what they were but it seemed like a sensitive topic. You hated to be harsh to Seven, but the memory of him altering things on your phone still stung a little.

 

MC: **I really think it's rude to ask something like that. And he doesn't have to answer it.**  


Seven was definitely being insistent with his teasing. You bit your lip as your tried to stifle laugh.

 

Seven: **No way.**  


**Was the rumor that Jumin is gay real?**

MC: **I am an open-minded person, so feel free to come out. I appreciate all types of people.**  


It would be disappointing of course, but you were a very accepting person. If Jumin's social awkwardness stemmed partially from his repressed sexuality, however it manifested itself, you could work with that. Jumin's chiding made you smile again, your heart feeling light. Looking at the time, you realize it's getting a little late.

 

Jumin: **Why don't you use that time to sleep?**  


MC: **I am actually sleepy.**  


You couldn't help but be a little disappointed with Jumin's sudden departure. You hoped you hadn't teased him too much. He seemed like a very no-nonsense straight-speaking person, but his reactions were quite adorable to watch. You ask Seven about his past, but though you get no real information on his romantic history, he does call himself a top secret agent. You were right with your hunch! It made the whole situation feel a little safer, now that you could trust an intelligence professional with ensuring there were no problems.

 

After he leaves, you reread the messages for a few minutes. You had learned some things for sure, but you couldn't pin down exactly what it was about Jumin appealing to you. You enjoyed the company of the others, and they all seemed to have interesting lives. But Jumin... the others had given their descriptions of all the members, but the ones provided for Jumin didn't seem to match up with the reality. He, like V, seemed to be a little more emotionally detached from the RFA. Which was strange because as you reflected on previous conversations, it was obvious they both cared considerably for the members and the good works they do.

 

Without thinking, you bring up Jumin's contact info and start a call. It only rings twice before a punctuational voice crisply says, "Good evening. Is everything well?"

 

"Yes, I called just to see how you were doing," You manage to say, echoing how he had begun the call the night before.

 

"Oh?" You imagined one of his eyebrows raised as he spoke, "I am doing well, thank you. It was a busy day at the office. How are you?"

 

"I'm fine, just getting ready to relax before bed." A small comfortable but silence fell. You really hadn't meant to call him, but you wanted to keep hearing his voice. "Um... how do you relax, Jumin?"

 

"Hmm... I enjoy a glass of excellent wine while watching Elizabeth 3rd playing. I do not indulge in liquor often, but I find it soothing in a way." He began to talk about different wines and the various pairings with many different meals over a lengthy time frame. You were lulled by the beautiful tone of his voice, and you couldn't help the small sounds that escaped you as you imagined the delicious meals and gorgeous scenes he described to you. You couldn't help imagining sitting across from him and getting to experience such a romantic scene with him.

 

"After the hacker threat is contained, I would like to take you to some of my favourite restaurants and introduce you to these dishes with the wine pairings I recommend. I believe they will be quite pleasing to you, MC." You felt your cheeks redden as he echoed your thoughts, and more so as he spoke your name as if he was tasting wine.

 

"I would like that a lot, Jumin." You smiled, savouring his name and thinking it was as delicious to say as it was to hear him say yours.

 

"It's getting late. I should probably go now." Was that a note of reluctance you heard? "Good night MC. Pleasant dreams."

 

You disconnected and sat for a moment before sighing and collecting yourself. You had been far quieter on that call than you normally were, and wondered if Jumin had noticed. You knew it was pretty pointless to fall for Jumin. He was just in such a different world. You couldn't help thinking of all the different countries he had been in for work, all the fancy restaurants he had dined at, all the exquisite wines that had passed those thin stern lips. The thought of his lips made you gasp slightly as you drifted towards thoughts of your lips meeting his.

 

Sighing, you get up and enter the main room. Plugging your phone into the charger and setting the alarm, you get into bed. With remembered conversation from the two phone calls with Jumin fluttering through your memory, you drifted off to sleep.


	6. visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC dreams on the second night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter .-. sorry~
> 
> also, lots of route spoilers plus some made up things~

The visions bubbled up from your subconscious the moment you fell to sleep. You were lying wrapped warm in silk sheets and an equally soft comforter, your eyes gazing at an entering figure obscured by the light of the hallway. Your breath catches as he removes his tie, undoes the buttons of his shirt. The figure moves out of the light, but you are robbed of the chance to make out any details of his profile as he enters the walk-in closet, pooling more light onto his frame and obscuring his identity. He returns from within, and stands in the door way with no shirt, hands already working to undo his belt. It comes free with the delightful sound of leather running across expensive fabric. The belt he hangs within the closet, securing that taunting piece of leather away. You can't help the noise that escapes your throat as his pants fall artlessly to the floor, but he gives no indication he hears you. The pants are picked up and expertly folded quickly, and he places them on a bench you normally use to put on your tights or pantyhose. Clad only in briefs, the figure walks towards you, light framing him, the only detail a glint in his eye...

 

You turn in your sleep and everything changes in your dream. You're standing behind the counter at a warm and inviting café. There is a gentle hum of conversation mixed with notes of softly playing classical music. The tables are filled with people drinking coffee and tea, nibbling on delicious pastries and fancy breads. Your mind wanders to other times in this café, where only a small group had gathered. The memories of the laughter and friendship seemed as warm as the current atmosphere in the café among the content patrons. A gorgeous slim woman, glorious brown hair streaming down her back, with what you could barely make out as black frames and a smile on her face. She looks up to meet your gaze, but looks past you, her smile brighter, wider. As you turn in the dream you turn again in your bed...

 

You look up as the door to your shared home opens. A dog comes running in, shortly followed by a man with blond hair and purple glasses. He wears a white lab coat, and carried a briefcase. He smiles, closing the door behind him before removing his shoes. Cute bunny slippers. You still remembered the look on his face when he had unwrapped them Christmas morning. You loved to see his eyes light up bright in joy. You watch how his muscles move as he removes his coat and hangs it on the rack. Your heart skips a beat as he turns towards you and begins to approach. You turn back to face the room so you can meet him half way and as you begin to rise...

 

You're being picked up and twirled by a strong tall man. His white hair streaming behind him as he swings youaround. You are both laughing, smiles plastered on your faces, though his seems still a blur. As he sets you down, your world sways for a moment, but his strong arm around you steadies you. With your back pressed against his chest, you sigh contently and take in the scene. You've joined him on location in some exotic place, though you have not had many moments like this. He's been busy working, but steals kisses between takes. Sometimes you can taste the lipstick of his on screen counterpart, but it delights you, knowing she will never have his love. As you stand on your tip-toes to kiss him, the sun blurs the scene...

 

You feel anxious and cagey as you take in the details of a cramped cabin bedroom. You can hear voices coming from the next room so you press your ear to the door and listen to the two males. As they describe your situation and what the next steps will be, you can't help but sit still and listen, though you can't seem to retain the details. After a few minutes you hear one get up, so you hurriedly return to the bed, pretending you were still resting. It would be foolish to pretend you were sleeping, the man approaching would realize in an instant. The door opens, closes, and you listen closely as someone walks softly towards you. A weight settles on the bed beside you, and you feel the soft hesitant contact of his hand lightly grazing your skin. You open your eyes...

 

\---

 

And it's morning. You groan, stretching your legs and arms. You don't feel like you slept very well, and you feel a little strange. You try chasing the edges of your dreams, but can't quite hold on to them. You think you remember the shape of five different scenes, but weren't quite sure. You dismissed it, chalking it up as brainstorming over the five characters in the game your company was working on. You had found out their profiles were pretty bare in terms of definition and back story.

 

Thinking this, you decide to work on some ideas for character profiles this morning. Then, you definitely had to return to your own apartment to get some of your things. Rika seemed to only have a bare bones wardrobe, and nothing you deemed suitable to wear for work tomorrow. Resolved, you step into the bathroom to begin your day. 


	7. busy morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC learns of Jumin's lunch plans, converse with the other members, and leaves the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters were posted tonight! this is the second~ please read the previous. I decided it was too short and I want to get to the good bits...
> 
> no, there are no hints of a bigger plot here~~

You felt invigorated after your shower. A content smile on your face, you tap the RFA icon on your phone screen and pull up your first missed chat. Because of your call to Jumin, you had fallen asleep rather early, so you had a few to catch up on. As you pulled on your clothes you skimmed through the messages the self-professed romantic expert Zen had left. You giggled at his masochism and his narcissism. You were a little surprised to learn that he had been a true bad boy in his youth, being a motorcycle gang member and thief. You wondered what his problems with his family had been, and the rest of the story about his rebellion. Glad he at least wasn't a player, for Jaehee's sake, of course, you exit the conversation and tap on the agreement.

 

As you fixed some simple makeup on in the mirror, you reflected both on your own face and that agreement. Though they had not got you to sign a paper document, you knew these electronic agreements would also hold up if you disclosed any information that you had learned inside of them. You wondered what type of information had passed through the chatroom when Rika had been alive and V had been an active member. The content of the chats now were personal, and though some was embarrassing, you wondered what could have necessitated such measures.

 

Finished and satisfied with the result of your makeup application, you head to the kitchen to fix a quick meal. You pull your phone towards you and open a chat that reveals itself to be pretty enlightening. Jaehee further confirmed her crush which you found absolutely adorable, but Yoosung's change in subject held your attention rapt. You forgot to eat as the innocent Yoosung questioned Jaehee about Jumin's past relationships. You feel your heart rise to your throat as Jaehee writes, amidst Yoosung's ceaseless commenting,

 

Yoosung: **Jumin's not that young now, so I just hope**  


**he gets into a proper relationship**

**and disclaim all these rumors T_T**

Jahee: **Hmm,**  


**I expect that to be impossible.**

Yoosung: **Why not..**  


Jaehee: **Mr. Han has no interest**  


**in entering a relationship and also,**

**there are a countless number of women**

**who approach Mr. Han regardless of his feelings.**

Yoosung: **OMG**  


_**Is he sick of women?** _

Jaehee: **I think he has just mastered it.**  


You viewed the rest of the chat through lightly damp eyes as Jaehee explained Jumin's silver tongue and how he managed to secure so many excellent deals for the company. You doubted that was the entire case, but that green spirit of jealous was flicking its snake tongue at your thoughts. You should just get rid of this silly notion. Maybe it was the success and excitement over your new job that was making you feel like you deserved someone better than the usual run-of-the-mill man, well boys really, that you had been with so far. Jumin was just so unlike all of them... too good to be true. As your attention shifted back to the chatroom which you had now reached the end of, you couldn't help but smile. The implication that Jumin's lover was Elizabeth 3rd appealed to you. You know Jaehee didn't mean it literally, but somehow, that little comment made you feel a little calmer. You might not have a real chance with him, but you could at least get to know him better. You'd have to if you wanted to figure out how you had got to this strange apartment.

 

You opened the chat log between Yoosung and Zen, watching it out of the corner of your eye as you gathered relevant papers towards you. Artwork, story snippets, quotes, and various small items you took and arranged around you. These represented the ideas and inspirations behind the female characters you would be helping developing personalities and back stories for. They were rather trope characters... one talented professional dancer, a strict professional club franchise owner, the overworked franchise owner's assistant, the slacking gaming university student, a mysterious person of unknown but dangerous employment.

 

Your eyes strayed back to the conversation between Yoosung and Zen and found yourself scrolling up. You laughed as Zen teased Yoosung, telling him the best way to leave the forever alone club was to work out while gazing at a picture of Zen for inspiration. You giggled, and privately decided that maybe Zen's ego was a very sensitive one and that he took so much care because he was afraid of being rejected. Maybe you'd help him stroke it a little? The wording of your thought made you giggle again out loud. Turning your thoughts to Yoosung, you found him a little easier to read. He seemed pretty aimless, using his gaming as an excuse to shut out the difficult parts in his life. Rika's death must have really impacted him, and you hoped that the RFA's members caring nagging would get him out of his slump and back on track.

 

After tapping the agreement, you exit the app. You feel a little guilty that you hadn't completely caught up, but work unfortunately takes precedence. You work for an hour, writing out little notes for yourself, some regarding you observations on what had been produced, others ideas of your own. You were enjoying this, and had focused on the mysterious character. Revelations of Seven's employment made you write it down as a suggestion for the character. The story outline dictated a conspiracy involving the mafia, so you thought it might be a better twist than the current suggestion of a planted mafia member. Letting the reader learn about the mafia connections through the different routes might prove distracting to the romantic main element, but you thought unraveling it would improve playability.

 

Content that you had some the first real bit of content to present at tomorrow's meeting, you open the chatroom through the RFA app and select another you didn't participate in. Jaehee started with some Zen trivia which you couldn't help both giggling and being in awe over. You were starting to appreciate that Zen had real talent, and Jaehee's crush was more than just a mild infatuation with a friend who was an actor. Your hand trembled a little as Jumin weighed in on the topic of fit male physique. You had crushed on many different kinds of men, but you did have a soft spot for tall, skinny, and healthy but not overly strong men.  You weren't surprised that Jumin's tastes towards sexuality were more conservative, but you thought that his suggestion of inviting the Cultured Citizens Organization was a good one. You made a note on a nearby pad of paper to text him regarding their contact info after you finished reading the chat. You bit the end of your pen. Knowing Jumin, he'd just get Jaehee to do it anyway so maybe just contact her? You sighed and returned to the chat.

 

You grew a little concerned with Jumin's reaction to having lunch with his father. He was quieter than normal, you thought, and he latched onto Jaehee's reminder of a cat business rather too quickly. You wondered what the history between Jumin and his father was to illicit such a response. You soon found out as he explained his reservation towards his father and his many obviously gold digging girlfriends. You smile at his post of a picture of a cat in an adorable pose. You will definitely have to remember that his stress relief seems to be cats. You're left feeling good after that chat. You look at your work and the one unread chat and decide you deserve the break. The other hadn't taken too long to read after all. Your thoughts on the things revealed there would be though, you knew.

 

You entered the chat to find Seven complaining about his job, and the lack of a party date. You find his attitude towards you adorable, and that picture with the chips way too cute. He was a tad too all over the place for your taste, as you had a friend previously with a similar personality. You remember his warm words and joyful attitude, but also those exposed moments of raw hurt and pain. He had been a very close friend, so why couldn't you remember his name? You tried to chase the thought for a bit but it eluded you. Frustrated, you enter the bedroom and pull out some warmer clothes. You needed to go visit your apartment and collect some things to make your stay more comfortable. Satisfied you had everything, you opened the RFA app and tapped the new lock icon. Just as in times previous, you heard the two beeps, and the door opened. You stepped out, making your way to the elevator before riding it to the lobby. There was no one in the lobby, so you let yourself out, wondering how you'd get back in, and stepped out into the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing chapter 10 now woo~~
> 
> might add three chapters again tomorrow, depends how much I write tonight!


	8. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MC visits her apartment and talks to Jaehee about love.

It was a little after 11:30 when you made it into your apartment. You shut the door behind you, and out of habit, check your phone as you lock the door. You shoot off a quick text to let Seven know that you arrived safely, then your thumb automatically navigates to the RFA app and you see an open chatroom.  You enter in and greet Jaehee with

 

MC: **Hi, Jaehee! ^^ Did you get to work okay?**  


Jaehee: **Yes, thank you for asking.**  


**My day has been the same as always.**

She turned the topic to Seven and his unhealthy diet which makes you instantly reply with,

 

MC: **You have to eat properly too. If you just stuff your stomach with whatever because you're busy, it won't be good.**  


This brings your thoughts to your own rumbling stomach so you look in your kitchen for a meal. As you fix it, you realize Jaehee has brought up the other lunch plans you had learned about today; Jumin's.

 

Jaehee: **The good this is...**  


**today**

**I finally have time to eat a proper meal**

***music note bubble* instead of something from the convenience store.**

***smiling flower Jaehee emote***

**Mr. Han finished his meeting and went to have lunch with Mr. Chairman.**

MC: **Oh~ Congrats ^^**  


Jaehee: **I feel like I've been freed.**  


****

You wondered how hard Jaehee worked for her to give such an enthusiastic reaction to having a simple lunch time free of her boss. You wondered how hard Jumin worked to have so much for her to arrange and keep track of for him. You realized her messages had stopped coming.

 

Jaehee: **But, I do feel bad that Mr. Han didn't seem too happy to go to lunch.**  


MC: **Does he not get along with his father?**  


You couldn't help but ask her. You knew he'd read the messages later, but you could always pass it off as concerned curiosity later.You read Jaeehe's response carefully, a little appalled at the behaviour of Mr. Han senior. You were shaking your head in disbelief, and found yourself quickly responding.

 

Jaehee: **I can't even imagine how it must be for him.**  


MC: **Although Jumin always looks put together, maybe it's hard for him too...**  


 

You bit your lip, hoping you weren't overstepping the line. You were concerned about Jumin, you couldn't deny that. You were sure you once had a friend just like him, who tried to suppress his emotions through distance and a permanent frost. Like before, that name escaped your consciousness, but the ding from the chatroom reminded you what you were doing.

 

You had to agree with Jaehee's assessment that the type of people you kept close to you often revealed a lot about your character. You couldn't help but feel a little sad over Jumin's situation. You knew he was passionate about his work, and as he worked for his father, you could assume he did look up to him. Jaehee had said she thought Jumin respected his father, but you thought it might be a little more than that. You paused to consider Jaehee's last comment before answering.

 

Jaehee: **And since Mr. Han had to encounter them all this time,**  


**it's understandable why he tends to stay away from women.**

You could understand that. If Jumin looked up to his father and all he saw were these petty selfish women, it made sense he might assume all women were like that. As you considered it, you thought it might go further than that... Jaehee had said women through themselves at him regardless of his feelings, so maybe that was why too...

 

MC: **I probably would have felt the same way in his shoes.**  


You find the conversation subject switch strange, but figure Jaehee would rather let off steam during her break than talk more about her boss's personal life. You can't help smiling at her comments about her lack of time to find someone to date. _Just you wait you,_  you mumbled aloud, _Have I got something planned for you!_  


 

MC: **...Your love life will blossom one day! Cheer up!**  


Jaehee: **Thank you.**  


**I'd like to cheer up, I mean, dating your work...?**

You couldn't help the laugh as she echoed something Zen had said before. Or had he? You weren't sure and couldn't be bothered to check but it sounded like something he would say while complaining about having no girlfriend. Well, two birds, one stone, right? Your smile remains as you read Jaehee's futile attempts with a matchmaker. Your heart drops a little that she had been deemed **impossible for matchmaking** , due to her work schedule, but now you were even more inclined to point out to her that she had already met someone, and the rest you'd have to figure out some good way to talk her out of.

 

MC: **Oh no T_T I'm sorry.**  


Jaehee: **What was really annoying though,**  


**_I still had to pay_.**

She seemed to be in a good mood despite her disparaging over the results and their obviousness, but you agree with her suggestion that the matchmaker would be an interesting guest to have. Her mood seemed more downcast as she was leaving though, and you told her it made you sad before she departed.

 

Looking around your empty apartment, you couldn't help feeling a little sorry for yourself as well. You had stuff everywhere, but it was just yours. You didn't really have the same excuse as Jahee, you had time just no will to go to some place alone hoping to meet someone new. You tried not to get involved with people you worked with, that route had not ended well. Maybe that was why Jumin seemed so appealing? Even if you were working with them, it was a charity organization so the same rules wouldn't apply, would they?

 

Consumed by these thoughts you move through your room, gathering the things you'll need back at Rika's apartment. You take some personal belongings as well, but no pictures, nothing you felt could readily identify you. You took your essentials from the bathroom, putting them in their own bag. It felt slightly overfilled but Rika's strong strawberry shampoo had left your head spinning the first time you used it. Casting a glance around you returned to your bedroom.

 

You hesitated as you packed your underclothing, your hands hovering over a set you had purchased for a friend's wedding for under your fit cut bridesmaid dress. You decided to pack it in case you needed the confidence at work. That was a good lie and you were sticking to it. With everything packed into two bags, you returned to the front of your apartment, and scanned around one last time for anything you could have missed. Seeing nothing, you unlock the door and open it, walking out into the bright afternoon.


	9. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lunch is had.

The trip passed by so suddenly and next thing you knew you were at Rika's apartment door. You didn't think it strange you had bypassed the front entrance as you tapped the RFA icon and lock button to open the door. Grabbing your bags, you shut the door behind you, remembering to tap it again.

 

As you placed your bags on the bed, you noticed a new chatroom was open. You tapped in.

 

Seven: **Gahhh so hungry T_T**  


**Did u have lunch, Athena?**

MC: **Secret. lol**.

 

He teases you but starts to fantasize about Jumin's prime steak lunch. You smile at the thought, but it's quickly overrun by worry.

 

MC: **It must be uncomfortable for him. Will he be okay?**  


You didn't mean to type that last bit but it was already sent. When would Seven implement that deleting feature Jaehee had asked for? Or had she asked for that? You turned back to the screen as Jumin appeared.

 

MC: **Jumin, how did the lunch go?**  


Jumin: **I hope you had your meal.**  


**I'm just sitting here. The meal isn't over yet.**

***blurry ass picture of a steak? or is it a brick?***

MC: **...Was it good?**  


Jumin: **Good...? Did I think that? I don't remember.**  


707: **WHAT**  


**Partial amnesia?**

Why did that last message make you feel so strange? You shook your head and read Seven teasing Jumin. Still, he was in a difficult situation right now and you wanted to try to help.

 

707: **I knew u couldn't drive,**  


**but didn't realize u suck at taking photos too.**

MC: **Why don't you get lessons from V?**  


Jumin: **If I need a photo taken, I can simply hire a photographer.**  


**Or get V to take it.**

You laughed at the implication of luxury behind his statement that he was able to do such things when he pleased. You had to point out to Seven though that his cars didn't seem economical. Hearing that Jumin spent so much money on Elizabeth didn't really surprise you, you found it rather endearing that he relieved his stress by showering his cat with affection and gifts. Still though, he was supposed to be at a lunch...

 

MC: **But can you chat with us when you're having lunch with your father?**  


Jumin: **In normal circumstances, it would be very rude.**  


As he described the behaviour of his father and new girlfriend, you couldn't help silently agreeing with him. He seemed to only be having lunch at the same table, not actually conversing and dining with his father. Maybe that's why he had been so hesitant to go, knowing this is how it would turn out.

 

MC: **You must be very uncomfortable right now.**  


Jumin: **It is uncomfortable.**  


**I'd like to get back to the office as soon as possible.**

That made you feel sad, and his subject change even more so. You answered anyway, knowing the show he talked about. Jumin made an off-hand comment about knowing what men you like when you said you loved the host, but you had a nagging feeling he meant it as a nod towards an accomplished man and not his physical features. You brought your attention back to the chat and smiled at Jumin's attempt at joking. He must really be stressed.

 

MC: **...haha.**  


Jumin: _**She laughed.**_  


_**I'm glad.** _

__

Your heart soared that your simple response seemed to lighten his mood so considerably. You itched to hear his voice again, but knew calling him would be inappropriate. You purse your lips at Seven as he becomes a little harsher with his teasing, but his descriptions recall your phone conversation with Jumin.

 

MC: **Gosh~ I want to eat a perfectly grilled steak too.**  


Seven: **A delicious steak!!!**  


**that's all juicy and tender!!**

Jumin: **We can come together if we get the chance.**  


The confirmation of your previous plans albeit as a group outing made your heart soar even higher. You lost yourself in watching Seven and Jumin talk about chefs and restaurants, and perk up at the mention of a potential guest. You readily agree. Your eyes widen at an opportunity to tease Seven.

 

Seven: **instead of that Melanin steak that I haven't even tried**  


MC: **You mean "Melaine" steak**.

Jumin: _**I was about to point that out.**_  


__

You like the implication you are both on the same wavelength and continue to chide Seven for his harsh comments towards Jumin earlier. You barely knew Jumin but had realized he had come to the chatroom to escape the awkward situation he found himself in. Seven did it himself to escape work. Maybe a little harsher than you meant to be, you typed a reply.

 

MC: **You're going to get stupid if you eat that too much.**  


707: **If I get too stupid,**  


**I'm going to retire.**

Well, that seemed safer than his current job, you were sure. You watched Seven explain the Sweet and Salty rule but had to point out to Jumin that it was made up. Though it was an idea you had heard before, you knew it was not an industry standard. Still, you were curious of what Jumin was avoiding.

 

MC: **What's Mr. Han doing?**  


Jumin: **He's still enjoying his conversation**  


**with the woman next to him.**

You're a little sad at that, and a little miffed at Seven's continued teasing.

 

MC: **Just because he's his son, it doesn't mean they have to be alike.**  


Jumin: **Yes. Personality changes with environment.**  


Again, you wonder, but are jerked out of your thoughts with Seven announcing a rumour regarding Jumin's sexuality. You've had enough so just say, " **Stop teasing him! I really don't think Jumin is ^^;;** " you really hoped not at least. Not that you were interested or anything. You had decided not to be, you reminded yourself. You were just concerned about his well being. Even more so as Seven forced him out of the chat with his relentless teasing. You sympathized with Jumin and couldn't help scolding Seven, " **Teasing him is all good and all that, but it was a bit of a sensitive topic;;** ". You liked Seven, and thinking that, you came to the sudden realization that he, like Jumin, relieved some of his stress through teasing the other members. You wondered exactly how dangerous his job was, and how the hacker research was going. But you didn't have the opportunity. He departed soon after you told him, " **Seven, what if you pass out living like that. I'd be so sad T_T** " _And probably in a lot more trouble,_  you silently added. " **Bye.** " you write and exit the chat after tapping the agreement.

 

You had just finished settling down around the papers again when you heard another notification. You ignored it. It was time for some more work. You had an idea for the talented dancer and a possible scandal with a fan turned actor turned stalker. As you began to write, time slipped by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one chapter tomorrow at night!!


	10. diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these events in this chapter and subsequent are inspired by this amazing and insightful view into Jumin and his diamond pen from his father. Please give a view and a read: http://fromthedeskofelizabeththird.tumblr.com/post/154296865575/i-want-to-talk-to-yall-about-jumins-pen-no

You spend much of the afternoon working on ideas for your new job's game. You take breaks as chats come up, using the time to relax and giggle along with the other member's at their various activities. You never felt the need to bring up what you were doing, and though you found it a little strange that the RFA hadn't asked you how you spent your time, you weren't too bothered. Yoosung seemed obsessed with finding out how Seven had acquired his stash of Honey Buddha Chips. You too were curious, and found yourself laughing as Seven relentlessly teased him instead.

 

The next was Zen discussing Yoosung and Seven's eating habit when Jumin came in. You didn't want to press him for details of the rest of the lunch, though you found it a little strange he was on again so soon. Zen wasn't the ideal audience for a heart-to-heart, which he quickly demonstrated. As Zen ranted at Jumin for being born rich and for his rudeness by being on the phone while he was out, you couldn't help but see hidden meaning in Jumin's replies.. While Zen seemed to be jealous of Jumin and his relationship with his father, you still couldn't help thinking something was slightly off about how he spoke about it. You tried to be understanding, even if you didn't really know what was going on. 

 

MC: **I guess he's a good father.**  


Jumin: **I don't want to go into details,**  


**but aside from his womanizing, he's a great father.**

**We talk about how we're doing, share laughs... and give each other gifts at times.**

**We just do what normal father and sons do.**

Zen: **Gifts?**  


Jumin: ***picture of diamond pen***  


MC: **OMG, a diamond?**  


The expensive gift made your eyes pop. It was pretty, but it seemed impersonal in a way. But his father had thought to get him something he could use so, maybe it was nice of him? Jumin seemed to think it was thoughtful, so maybe that was good enough for now.

 

Jumin: **I never meant to brag about the diamond.**  


_**I just wanted to emphasize how considerate my father was for giving me a gift.** _

Zen: **A father and son**  


**bonding over diamonds.**

**How nice;;;**

MC: **I'd feel like I'd always be nervous about losing a pen like that;;**  


Zen: **That's normal.**  


Jumin: **So you don't like diamonds.**  


**It may be just a cubic so don't mind it too much.**

Zen: _**Uh, that doesn't help at all?;;;**_  


__

"Now slow down there, Jumin," you say out loud reading his messages, "I never said anything like that." But you miss the opportunity to point that out as Zen begins to compare women to pens. You try not to be overly sensitive about clear sexist remarks, but you have to draw a line somewhere. As the conversation switches to the pen industry, you use the opportunity to secure another party guest at Jumin's suggestion. As you expected, he said he'd have Jaehee do it. You laughed as Zen called him out on it, but then made a snide comment. What was with these people? Seven and Yoosung seemed to be good pals, and Jaehee and Zen supported each other, but Jumin seemed to always be the one on the outside of the group.

 

MC: **I'm sure he has other issues. No one's life is that simple.**  


Jumin: **Yes, that's a good point.**  


**I have a lot of problems that normal people have.**

Zen: **Like what?**  


Jumin: **Like trying to decide which litter and food are best for Elizabeth 3rd?**  


You laughed at that, an image of Jumin in his business suit at a local pet store examining the labels for bags of litter and food. Or, more likely, Jaehee doing it and Jumin reading the report before deciding what he would purchase. You nearly dropped your phone as Jumin called out Zen and his narcissism. You felt the concern flood back as Zen tried to tease Jumin about the celebrities his father always dates.

 

Jumin: **I don't want to think about it.**  


MC: **Maybe you should be careful to bring it up since it's a sensitive topic?**  


Zen: **Everyone knows this so is there even a point in being careful?**  


Jumin: **MC's right. It's very tiring to think about it.**  


Zen: **If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to,**  


**but I was just wondering who he's seeing this time before reporters find out.**

Jumin: **Glam Choi.**  


As you watched Zen react to the news Jumin's father was dating one of the most media hungry women, you started to really worry. You couldn't wait to get out of this chatroom and call Jumin. He really needed a friend to listen to him. Especially since you weren't interested in him. Which was good because if you had been, his next words might have hurt more than it did.

 

Jumin: **Women are all the same to me.**  


MC: **...Really? Well, sorry to hear that.**  


Zen: _**No need to be sorry. I'm here ^^**_  


Jumin: **I don't think you being here is any sort of comfort to Athena.**  


You froze, not even seeing the change in conversation. Jumin wasn't implying anything in that statement, was he? Your eyes come back into focus as he writes he's going to lay down.

 

MC: **Go and rest! Don't get too stressed out, Jumin.**  


Jumin: **Thank you. MC, try to stay away from what stressed you out as well.**  


**It's bad for your health.**

Still wrapped in your thoughts, you chide Zen on his jealousy. You can't help but point out that Jumin is passionate about his work as well, even if it isn't in a creative capacity like Zen's acting. You wish him luck on his rehearsals, and shut off your phone screen. You place it in front of you on the table so you can reach it if it rings. You weren't as sure if you wanted to speak with Jumin now as you were before. He had made some sly observations in those last few messages. Had he really picked up on your stress? And he seemed to know you weren't interested in Zen... but he hadn't realized you were stressed because you were worried about him?

 

After about five minutes of staring at a silent, black screen of your phone, you sigh and decide to take Jumin's advice. He might have time to rest right now, but you still had some work to attend to.

 

You couldn't help the glances to your phone, or your thoughts straying back to Jumin. You jump at every new chat notification, and immediately enter, just in case Jumin appeared. Seven and Yoosung were in the first talking about chips, Glam Choi's autograph, and inevitably the party. You were wondering when that was going to happen to. SO far, you had just been asking the contacts you have been given if they were interested in attending. Having a solid date would make things much easier. You had confidence that the party date would be set soon though. Jumin's faith in V was starting to rub off on you.

 

You couldn't help but feel disappointed in V though. It was clear that he and Jumin were good friends, but he was not around anymore. But V had Rika then too... had Jumin felt like a third wheel? You wondered if he had been as close to Rika as he had been to V. You couldn't help agreeing with Yoosung that something was off about V, but you still wanted to trust him, and the rest of the RFA members to put a successful event together. It's why they all still talked on the app, wasn't it? In hopes there would be a new party to plan.

 

You felt your spirits lift as Seven continued his pranking on Yoosung. In a good mood, you prepare some dinner, and are delighted to find another chat to participate in during your meal. _Poor Yoosung_ , you thought as Seven gave a lengthy and detailed explanation of how he had acquired his warehouse of rare chips. You couldn't help getting into the story and cheering Seven on. You couldn't help but smile when he said that the two of you got on so well. He was fun and you enjoyed talking to him when he was fooling around light-heartedly. As you finish your meal you say good bye.

 

After returning your dirty dishes to the kitchen, you decide to take one final look over you work for the next day. You were starting to get a little nervous. Tomorrow would be the first real test of your skills. You dove into your notes but were stopped just after 8 by a notification. You opened the RFA app automatically, seeing only one participant.

 

You hadn't noticed it before... you had been too distracted by the other things happening that first night... the man in the picture... V... was he the one who had let you into the building the first night? And the friend that he was seeing in the penthouse at the top... could that have been... Jumin?

 

Your thoughts were swirling as you continued to stare at the screen, not tapping in. V said he knew the location of the apartment but had never been there. He didn't say he had never been to the building. Had that been a specific choice of words or just the natural explanation? You shook your head, figuring you had probably been mistaken. That in the lobby clearly had been blind. V couldn't be if he was reading and writing messages in the chatroom.

 

You tapped into the chatroom, your thoughts already drifting from wondering how blind the man in the lobby had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when the next post will be... writing the next chapter now but it might not be until Saturday. Sorry guys~


End file.
